Circuits for specific tests or quality conformance tests may be formed on printed circuit boards other than circuit patterns. Circuits for tests are generally called “test coupon” or “test pattern” (hereinafter called “test coupon information”). Further, other than the circuit pattern or the test coupon information, a mark for controlling a printed circuit board, and character information or graphic information for controlling circuit pattern region after the printed circuit board is cut and divided may be formed on the printed circuit board. Hereinafter, in the present specification, the test coupon information, the character information and graphic information are all called “information data”.
The above-described exposure device for exposing the circuit pattern and the information data is disclosed in Japan unexamined patent publication No. 2006-072100. The exposure device in the publication No. 2006-072100 has a photomask on which information data is drawn in advance together with a circuit pattern. The exposure device uses a masking device arranged between a light source and a photomask to mask the unnecessary circuit pattern or information data on the photomask. The exposure device exposes the circuit pattern or the information data which is not masked.    Patent publication 1: Japan unexamined patent publication No. 2006-072100